Darkness Beneath The Light
by Arwa De Ana
Summary: Naruto is always happy-go-lucky,right? Finally everyone realizes the darkness that lies in him after he tries to commit suicide. Sasuke, his best friend will try to help the now depressed and suicidal Naruto. Will he success?
1. The Note

**A/N: So, this was on my device for a while and I decided to publish it. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This containes cutting, suicidal thoughts, suicide commiting, rape,and other angsty things. This DOES NOT contain yaoi. Sasuke is like a brother or something like that.**

**_Ch.1 : The Note_**

_Dear whoever cares enough to actually read this,_

_I'm really sorry that you had to wast your time to read this_ _stupid_ _note, but I actually appreciate that you showed enough kindness to read it._

_anyway, I just wanted to point out a few things that made me do this._

_I'm really shaking violently while I'm writing this thing, but I'm kind of happy that I got to give Konoha what it wanted for a long time. you might be asking what I mean, right? well, basically Konoha's villagers wanted me dead in any possible way._

_At first when I was two years old they would just glare and whisper at me whenever they see me. But after I got kicked out of the orghange at age four they began throwing things at me. The third hokage gave me an apartment. I was really happy that I'm not going to stay homeless anymore. But that all changed when I did the first and biggest mistake in life._

_It was the Kyuubi's festivale and I needed to go out to buy some food from a nearby store, even though I know they would just kick me out. Anyways, on my way there a group of villagers spoted me. I thought they would just glare or throw things, but they did sometjing completely diffrent. In fact, they actually smiled at me. I was really surprised, no shocked that, they for once, actually smiled._

_A woman said that she wanted me to be friends with her children and said __that her children where at a nearby alley. I followed her there but I wish I didn't. While I was searching for the kids, a man suddnely appeared and grabed me by my collar. I was really scared and didn't know what to do, but I was only four back then. A lot of other villagers appeared. the same from the group._

_He threw me back harshly and I hit a wall. bloode started oozing from my head as I laid motionless on the ground. They all started to beat me harshly, carving thirngs on my body and breaking parts of it._

_And that wasn't the last time. It stayed every year on the kyuubi's festival at the name of 'the fox hunt' and even at other times of the year. It happened nearly everyday of my life._

_at age five ,I begane to devlope depression. whenever the villagers would beat me , I won't run thinking that I was worth it. And I do._

_At age six, I attended the academy and found a father like figure to me, Iruka sensie. I really loved him as my father and still do. I also found a lot of kids there that I wanted to be friends with, and I still had the slightest of hopes that they won't judge me or see me as a demon like the villageres do. so, I formed my mask and hid my true personality. it worked but non of them really knows who I really am._

_At age ten, I discovered cutting. It was wrong to do it and I know, but it gives a very satisfieing feeling, like all the pain would go away if I hurt myself._

_I really hate myself. I am such a worthless, poor excuse of a human being that is a wast of space and oxygen._

_Maybe I was misplaced, but I highly doubt that, everywhere I go I will always be a disgrace and a disappointment._

_I really hate it when the villagers beat me and yet, I can't bring myself to hate them. I think they are right. Whenever I look in the mirror, I see what they see; a demon, a monster, a murderer._

_It's really funny, right? I mean, isn't it so pathetic when someone so young and only tweleve years old feels all of that pain and thinks_ _that dark way. I'm so pitiful._

_Finally, I want to end this letter with the goodbyes. so please read..._

_Sasuke, you are my bestfriend_, _I really look up to you and want to be as strong as you. Please don't take the 'Teme's that I call you too personally. It's just part of my mask to act like I hate you, but I really don't. you are like my twin brother, even though you're older,__goodbye._

_Sakura, I,m really sorry for being such a burden and disgrace to you. I knew from the first time that you hated me being on the same team as you, right? Anyway, sorry and goodbye._

_Kakashi-sensei, I really look up for you, sensie. thanks for accepting trash like me to be part of your team. You never treated me diffrently or gave me those eyes. In fact, you actually trained me well. Thank you, sensei, goodbye._

_Iruka-sensei, Thanks for acknowledging the murderer of your parents and being my godfather. I love you sensei as my father. you must be crying hystiraclly for what I'm about to do. Heh,Sorry for that,goodbye._

_Rest of rookie nine, team Gai, Garraa, Temari, and Kankoru, I don't want to make this note long, so here it is. You guys were the greatest freinds of all time. Thanks for not seeing me as a demon, even when I am a one. I really love you all with all of my heart, goodbye._

_Konohamaru and his team, train well guys. I'm sure all of you are going to be great shinobis. And Konohamaru, please train hard and be a hokage. I'm sure you're going to be a great one. Sorry that J didn't keep my promise to become hokage, but you must keep yours, goodbye._

_Rest of Konoha, I hope you are all happy now, goodbye._

_sincerely,_

_Naruto__._


	2. Ending It All

**A/N: Naruto is twelve.**

It was a dark night. Everything seemed so slow. Like the world wanted to torture him.

The boy finished writing his note. He folded it in two. After that, he went to his bathroom. Searching for the bottle of his fate, he finally found it. It was a poison bottle he found on a mission.

Naruto sat on his bed looking at the poison bottle doubtfully. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to end his life.

He remembered people beating him and laughing at his cries for mercy. He remembered his friends making fun of his dream to become hokage. He remembered being called idiot, freak, weak, worthless and the list goes on.

The blonde shook his head. There was no-one who actually cared about his life or his death. He dumped the poison bottle in his mouth without thinking.

He made sure he had the folded note in his hand so that whoever sees him in deathbed sees the note and read it.

Black dots filled his vision as he smiled bitterly. He was laying down waiting for death to embrace him.

As Naruto's eyeball's was rolling out of consciousness, he heard the door knocking.

He was really curious. He wanted to know who was on the door but his energy was beyond low, so he just listened as the knocks turned into pounding and his name being yelled in the back ground.

Naruto closed his now dull eyes and whispered his last words, "Goodbye,world."

Sasuke was terrified. Naruto has been late to the training. He was even later than Kakashi. So he decided to go look for him.

The raven Uchiha went to the blonde's house. He knocked expecting the loud being to yell his existence, but all he got was silence. He knocked again, hoping for any kind of response. Still, no answer.

He quit knocking and started pounding like a mad man on the door while yelling Naruto's name.

"Naruto, open up! Now!" Sasuke yelled, desperate for any kind of response.

When the Uchiha decided that enough is enough and opened the door with one powerful kick, swinging it open, he found Naruto lying limply on his bed holding a note.

Shocked, he came near the blond, shaking him lightly.

"Naruto, wake up."

Nothing.

Then he spotted the poison bottle beside him.

"Oh god,no! Naruto!"

Sasuke quickly snatched the not from Naruto's hand and read it in about ten seconds.

He didn't wast anymore time as he quickly gathered the unconscious blond in his hand and sprinted to the hospital after shoving the not in his pocket.

In less than ten minutes he made to the hospital and to the front desk.

"Please, help him! He is poisoned" Sasuke said to the lady at the front desk, forgetting his Uchiha pride.

"Uchiha-sama," the lady said. Sasuke flinched at the name. He couldn't get why they called him that, while from what he read, they treated Naruto like trash. Naruto should be the one to be treated like a king. Sasuke have seen who Naruto tried to help everyone. Naruto is the real king. However, the lady continued, "Why are you with that demon? It must've brainwashed you."

"Demon?" Sasuke asked. "There's no time for speaking. Just help him now!"

"Sorry, but we don't treat demons like him." the lady protested.

"I said help him!" He said activating his sharingan.

The lady, scared for her life, called some medics and took Naruto to a room.

Sasuke wasn't very comfortable with leaving Naruto with those strangers. So, he created a clone and asked it to call Tsunade immediately.

The clone went off to do it's tasks and Sasuke went to go find Naruto and make sure he is okay.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in too long. I had a writer's block and was just lazy. Anyway, please RR.**

**Love,Arwa.**


End file.
